


Halloween Party

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Era cada vez mais fácil se acostumar ao namoro. Kurapika já não era mais tão tímido e conseguia exibir afeto. Mas namoros também são feitos de brigas e provocações, e aquela festa de Halloween traria à tona coisas que ele não esperava.





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta oneshot é a décima primeira fanfic de uma sequência que se iniciou com uma LeoPika escrita para o Natal de 2016. As histórias anteriores são: “Twinkle Lights”, “Valentine”, “Howaito”, “Tricks and Treats”, “Silent Night”, “Fireworks”, “Honmei Choco”, “Numbers – parte 1” e “Numbers – parte 2”. Era para eu ter postado a décima em julho, mas estava estudando para um prova importante e não consegui escrever. Nessa fanfic que ficou faltando, o Kurapika visita a mãe e a irmãzinha do Leorio. Eu já tenho o enredo mais ou menos planejado e pretendo escrevê-la ainda este ano. Enquanto isso, fiquem com este novo especial de Halloween. Não é estritamente necessário ter lido as histórias anteriores para entendê-lo.
> 
> Estou postando a fanfic com um baita atrasado, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Aproveitem, porque vou sumir até o Natal. Boa leitura!

Ele girou nos calcanhares, examinando a capa. Ajeitou os óculos e o cachecol amarelo e preto. Sorriu.

— É, Leorio. Você ficou um garanhão! — disse, coçando o queixo.

Kurode parou de cheirar suas meias coloridas e ergueu a cabeça. Também vestia uma capa e um chapeuzinho pontudo. A mascote perfeita para um grande bruxo.

— Ele está atrasado — resmungou Leorio, conferindo a hora no celular. — Será que ficou preso no aeroporto?

Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, a campainha tocou. Leorio correu até a sala, quase escorregando nas meias, e abriu a porta. Kurapika sorriu-lhe antes de se jogar em seus braços.

— Até que enfim, Kura!

— Senti saudades — disse o outro, abraçando-o com força. — Desculpe a demora.

— Tudo bem. — Leorio beijou-o. — E aí, gostou da minha fantasia?

Kurapika fez uma careta e se afastou.

— Tsc, tsc. Lufa-Lufa.

— A melhor casa! — protestou Leorio.

O Kuruta largou suas coisas no chão para cumprimentar Kurode. Estava um pouco mais pálido do que a última vez, e o cabelo, mais longo. Leorio fez uma anotação mental para ter uma conversinha com Arrietty a respeito da saúde do loiro.

— Dá tempo de eu comer alguma coisa? Estou com fome.

— Sim, claro. Mas só tem miojo.

— Vou tomar banho. Não queime meu miojo, está bem?

— Seu folgado!

Leorio grunhia enquanto preparava o miojo. A verdade é que queria estar debaixo do chuveiro com seu loirinho, mas já tivera muito trabalho passando o gel e vestindo os trajes de bruxo. Pousou o prato de comida na mesa no exato instante em que Kurapika surgiu na cozinha com o cabelo pingando.

— Você sabe que eu não tenho secador, não é?

— Ele vai secar rápido. Não está tão comprido assim. — Kurapika sentou-se à mesa e praticamente devorou o macarrão. Leorio sentou-se à sua frente para olhar. — O que foi?

— Oe, oe, não fale de boca cheia. Quer beber alguma coisa?

Kurapika meneou a cabeça e deu a última garfada.

— Já volto. Vou colocar a fantasia.

— Mal posso esperar para ver meu namorado bem sexy!

Kurapika mostrou-lhe a língua por cima do ombro, pegou a sacola que deixara na sala e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Leorio voltou para o quarto e se sentou na cama. Estava ansioso, não podia mentir.

— Feche os olhos — disse Kurapika do corredor. — Eu vou entrar.

— Ok. — O Paradinight obedeceu.

— Não trapaceie.

— Entra logo, caramba.

Ele sentiu a presença diante de si, o coração batendo a mil. As pálpebras tremeram.

— Pode olhar.

Leorio abriu os olhos. Kurapika sorria como uma criança tímida. Girou uma vez, exibindo a capa e o enorme chapéu. Tudo roxo, um contraste interessante com seus cabelos loiros.

— Gostou?

— Mas o que é isso?! — bradou Leorio, levantando-se.

— Como assim? — Kurapika piscou sem entender.

— Era para você usar um uniforme de Hogwarts, não um traje genérico de bruxo!

— Mas você disse para eu comprar uma fantasia de bruxo.

— Sim! Bruxo de Hogwarts!

— Não — respondeu Kurapika, irritado. — Você disse “fantasia de bruxo”. Não disse “uniforme de Hogwarts”. Deveria ter sido mais específico.

— Agora a gente não vai mais combinar!

— Deixe disso, Leorio. — O Kuruta revirou os olhos. — É tudo bruxo.

— Blasfêmia! Não compare a obra da mestra Rowling com essa coisa genérica que chama de roupa. E essa coruja ridícula aí, encarapitada no seu ombro?

— Você que é ridículo, Leorio.

— Você que é! Sabe que eu sou fã de Harry Potter e me faz uma cagada dessas? Bem que o Pietro me disse que eu devia ter escolhido fantasias de Yu Yu Hakusho. E agora, como a gente fica? Você estragou o nosso visual!

— Tudo. Bruxo. Leorio.

— Não. — O Paradinight cruzou os braços. — Eu me recuso a sair com você vestido assim.

— Ah, é? Pois saiba que eu sei fazer magia tão bem quanto os “alunos de Hogwarts”.

— Ah, é? — Leorio desafiou.

— Ah, é.

Kurapika tocou seu peito e o empurrou de leve para que sentasse na cama. Subiu em seu colo, os olhos tingidos de vermelho. Beijou-o, um beijo longo e cheio de paixão com direito a leves puxadas nos lábios. Deslizou a mão por entre suas pernas, sentindo os efeitos de seu feitiço. Afastou-se, a respiração ainda acelerada, e murmurou baixinho:

— Wingardium Leviosa.

— Ora, seu safado! — bradou Leorio, o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os olhos do Kuruta.

Kurapika mordeu o lábio de leve e se levantou.

— Agora que resolvemos que eu também sou um bruxo, que tal irmos para o local da festa?

Leorio grunhiu algo ininteligível.

— Sorte sua que estamos atrasados e que dá muito trabalho vestir essas fantasias. Senão, eu ia te desarmar agora com meu Expelliarmus.

 

Eles olharam ao redor, sem saber exatamente para onde deveriam ir. O parque estava bastante cheio. Seria difícil procurar Arrietty na multidão. Por sorte, não precisaram.

— Leorio? Kurapika? — chamou um garoto.

— Ah, oi. Desculpe, mas quem é você? — perguntou Leorio.

— Meu nome é Klaus. Sou o namorado da Arrietty. Ela convidou vocês, não é?

— Então, você existe mesmo!

Kurapika deu uma cotovelada em Leorio.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Klaus. — O Kuruta estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. — A Arrietty fala muito de você.

— Bem, eu espero.

— Ela fala de você como fala de todo mundo.

Klaus fez uma careta. Era um rapaz bonito, mais ou menos da mesma altura que Kurapika. Os cabelos castanhos batiam nos ombros, e os olhos eram de um cinza tempestuoso. Vestia uma túnica verde, um chapeuzinho e botas de couro.

— É... prazer, Klaus — disse Leorio, esfregando a lateral da barriga. — Legal a sua fantasia de Link.

— Ah, não é o Link. É o Peter Pan. A Arrietty que escolheu.

— Bem apropriado — disse Kurapika. — Ela se recusa a abandonar seu lado infantil.

— Você não faz ideia... — Klaus virou o rosto. — Ah, ela está vindo aí.

Leorio teve a impressão de ver um chumaço de penas, e logo entendeu o porquê. Arrietty usava um enorme chapéu roxo emplumado combinando com a capa de mesma cor. Ela abriu um sorriso faceiro.

— E aí, meninos? Já estacionaram suas vassouras?

— E aí, Arrietty? — Kurapika sorriu. — Bela fantasia. O que é?

— O Capitão Gancho, é claro! — Ela ergueu o braço esquerdo e mostrou o gancho de plástico no lugar da mão.

— Muito legal! — aprovou Leorio.

Klaus, porém, fazia uma careta.

— Espera um pouco aí! Você disse que viria de Sininho.

— Oe? Não me lembro disso, não.

— Eu tinha proposto virmos de Link e Zelda, mas você quis mudar para Peter Pan e Sininho. Cadê a sua fantasia de fada?

— Que história de Sininho é essa, Klaus? A gente só combinou que viria de personagens de Peter Pan. Você que enfiou na cabeça que eu viria de Sininho, seu pervertido.

— Mas eu... — Ele balbuciou. — Esse não foi o combinado!

— E eu lá tenho culpa se você não quis vir de Zelda?

— Claro que tem! Eu sou o homem, então eu deveria ser o Link. E você, a Zelda.

— Há controvérsias.

Klaus inspirou fundo e virou o rosto. Nesse instante, Kurode começou a latir, protestando porque ninguém prestara atenção nele.

— Kurodinho, me bebê. Você veio! — Arrietty agachou-se para fazer carinho em suas orelhas. — Finalmente te conheci. Você é mesmo tão lindo quanto seu dono.

— Obrigado — agradeceu Leorio.

— Ela está falando de mim — corrigiu Kurapika em sua orelha.

— Ei, vamos. Não dá para passar a noite toda aqui na entrada. Tem muita coisa legal na festa. Venham comigo!

Arrietty tomou a guia das mãos de Leorio, puxou Klaus pelo pulso e saiu correndo em direção ao grande castelo de madeira onde aconteceria a festa. Leorio e Kurapika trocaram olhares bem humorados antes de segui-los.

 

Dentro do castelo, havia barracas de comida e um palco para o show. Não havia teto, então era possível ver as estrelas. Leorio estendeu o braço e cochichou para Kurapika:

— É encantado para parecer o céu lá fora.

O Kuruta piscou.

— O quê?

— Nada...

— Ih, Leorio, desiste, que ele não se vestiu de Capitão América — comentou Arrietty antes de se virar para o namorado. — ‘Tô com fome, Klaus.

— E você olha para mim? — exclamou o garoto.

— É. Compra comida.

— Compra você.

— Pu favôzinho.

Klaus suspirou e foi até a barraca de cachorro-quente. Arrietty ajeitou o chapéu e olhou ao redor.

— Acho que vamos sentir calor no meio de tanta gente...

— Eu só espero que não pisem no Kurode ou que ele faça cocô por aí. — Leorio afagou as orelhas do labrador. — Ei, porque não conta como você e seu namorado se conheceram?

— Eh? Por que o súbito interesse?

— Ah, por nenhum motivo especial. Exceto o fato de que você é meio louca.

Ela o fitou de soslaio.

— Então, temos um ponto em comum.

— O que quis dizer com isso?

— Bom, vejamos... Ele morava no vilarejo próximo a onde estava minha mestra de nen.

Leorio esperou, mas Arrietty não disse mais nada.

— Só isso?

— Ah, tem mais coisa, mas nada muito interessante. Nós éramos rivais naquela época.

— Parece que ainda são...

Arrietty sorriu.

— A gente compete no videogame. Eu sou melhor, é claro!

— Ele joga, é? Ei, precisamos convidá-lo para ir lá em casa outro dia. Vamos jogar alguma coisa de luta. Casal contra casal. O que acha?

— Acho que vai ser feio fazer dois marmanjos chorarem.

— Ora, sua...

— Vocês querem sair da quarta-série, por favor? — Kurapika elevou a voz. — Arrietty, pelo que o Leorio disse, o show só começa daqui a três horas. O que fazemos enquanto isso?

— Sei lá. Tem umas barraquinhas de lembranças para lá e uma arena de lutas. Podemos comer alguma coisa e depois dar uma olhada.

— Fechado.

— Aliás... — Arrietty olhou para Kurode. — ‘Cês sabem que a banda vai tocar músicas altas para caramba, né? Vai machucar as orelhinhas do Kurode.

— Ah, sobre isso, uma vizinha minha, a Bruna, está aqui na festa. Só que ela terá de voltar cedo para cuidar da avó. Eu pedi para ela levar o Kurode quando estivesse indo embora.

— Entendi. Mas como pretende encontrá-la?

— Eu marquei um horário de encontro no portão do parque. A Bruna ficou feliz. Vou pagar um táxi para ela voltar com o Kurode.

— Quem não gostaria de ficar com esse bebê? — brincou Arrietty, beijando seu focinho.

Klaus voltou com quatro pacotes de cachorro-quente.

— Eu pedi tudo com batata-palha e ketch... Ai, porra! — exclamou, pulando de lado para fugir de uma investida de Kurode.

— Kurode, quieto! — Leorio puxou-o pela guia. — Que feio! Você jantou antes da gente sair!

O labrador balançou a cabeça, entortando o chapeuzinho de bruxo.

— Não faz mais bagunça. Céus! Eu devia ter te vestido de diabinho...

— Bom, aqui está. — Klaus começou a distribuir os pacotes.

— Obrigado, Klaus — agradeceu Kurapika.

— Valeu!

— Obrigado. — Leorio lançou um olhar de aviso a Kurode antes de morder.

— Tem um banquinho livre ali. Querem sentar para comer? — sugeriu Arrietty.

— ‘Bora.

Eles se sentaram e conversaram sobre amenidades. Kurapika e Klaus deram-se bastante bem. Tanto que Leorio até sentiu um pouco de ciúmes. Esqueceu-se por completo da bronca que deveria dar em Arrietty por não cuidar do loirinho e se limitou a ouvir seus relatos das aventuras que tivera com feras selvagens antes de embarcar na caçada aos olhos.

— O que exatamente é esse gato-morcego?

— É uma criatura bem parecida com um gato, mas que consegue planar graças à pele sob suas patas dianteiras. São bem ferozes. Quando mordem, é difícil fazê-los soltar.

Leorio estremeceu.

— E você gosta desse tipo de coisa?

— Gosto! — Ela abriu um sorriso. — Antes de tudo isso acontecer e eu me juntar ao Kurapika, meu sonho era ser uma _Beast Hunter_.

— Hum, legal. Pensando bem, é a sua cara.

— É. Existem muitas criaturas fascinantes por aí.

Leorio ergueu o braço para dar a última mordida no que restara do cachorro-quente, mas encontrou a caixinha retangular vazia. Olhou de soslaio para Kurode, que parecia bem inocente.

— Seu rosto está sujo de molho — disse Klaus.

— Onde? — perguntou Kurapika.

— Aqui. — Klaus tocou a bochecha, manchando-a de vermelho.

O Kuruta espelhou o movimento.

— Não, não. Aqui. Ei! — bradou Klaus, recuando ao perceber que Kurode se aproximara. — Nem tente, Totó.

— É Kurode — corrigiu Leorio.

— Céus, você é muito idiota — Arrietty meneou a cabeça.

— De onde vem o nome Kurode? — perguntou Klaus, mastigando o último pedaço do cachorro-quente.

Kurode virou a cabeça para Kurapika.

— De Hiato x Hiato.

— Ah. Imaginei.

— Meninos, todo mundo já terminou? Eu quero ir à arena de lutas!

— Sim.

— Bom, o Kurode terminou por mim.

— Kurapika?

Todos olharam para o loirinho bem no momento em que ele pegou o último pedacinho para levar aos lábios, mas apertou com um pouco de força demais, e a salsicha escapuliu. Kurode arrebatou-a no ar.

— Uou!

— Uau!

— Kurode! Tenha modos!

— Eu dou dez — brincou Arrietty.

— Só dez? Foi uma captura brilhante! — riu Klaus.

— Vocês dois também... Ele vai passar mal se ficar comendo essas coisas! Cachorro feio. Feio.

Kurode lambeu os lábios. Nem sinal de culpa ali. Enquanto todos riam, Kurapika encolhia-se no banco, sentindo-se imensamente envergonhado.

 

— Vem lutar de espada!

— O quê? ‘Pera aí. Calma!

Arrietty puxou Klaus para dentro da arena e se serviu de uma espada de espuma. O pobre garoto não teve escolha senão entrar na brincadeira.

— Quais são as regras? — perguntou Kurapika.

— Você tem de cortar os braços e pernas do oponente — explicou Leorio. — Metaforicamente falando, é claro.

— Ah.

Eles observaram por alguns segundos. Arrietty incorporara de vez o espírito do Capitão Gancho e brandia a espada como um verdadeiro pirata. Sequer removera o gancho.

— O Klaus não tem chances.

— Não mesmo.

Leorio esfregou a nuca. Quis dizer que era apenas a etiqueta da fantasia incomodando, mas isso seria mentir.

— O que você achou dele?

— De quem?

— O Klaus. Namorado da Arrietty.

— Ah. Ele é legal.

— Hum...

— E você? O que achou?

— É, ele parece legal.

— Hum.

— Hum...

— Leorio?

— O quê?

— Você está com ciúmes?

O Paradinight engasgou.

— O quê? Não! De onde tirou isso?

— Você _está_ com ciúmes.

— Não. Não diga asneiras.

— Leorio.

— O quê?

Eles se encararam.

— Você mente muito mal.

— Ah, está bem! Está bem! — grunhiu Leorio. — Talvez eu tenha ficado com um tiquinho de ciúmes.

Kurapika riu.

— Mas por quê?

— Ora, por quê? Primeiro, porque o Klaus é muito mais bonito do que eu. Segundo, porque vocês pareciam bem próximos conversando mais cedo.

— É mesmo?

— É mesmo!

— Hum, pois eu acho que você é muito bonito, Leorio.

Ele engasgou de novo.

— Eh?!

— De verdade. — Kurapika fitou-o. — Eu gosto... de como você se move, sei lá.

— De como eu me movo?

— É... É engraçado.

— Engraçado...?

Ficaram em silêncio. Arrietty “perdera” um braço, mas “cortara” uma das pernas de Klaus.

— Mas ele parece ser um partido mais interessante.

— Céus, Leorio!

— É sério.

— Quem é que diz “partido” hoje em dia?

— Mas não é?

— Você está delirando.

— Eu não estou delirando. Ouvi um pouco da conversa de vocês. Parecia ser um papo bem cabeça. Eu sou burro. Não consigo ter conversas tão interessantes com você.

— Eu não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa...

— Mas não é? — insistiu Leorio.

— Pois eu é que devia ter ciúmes de você e da Arrietty.

— O quê?!

Kurapika mordeu o lábio.

— Ela é tão extrovertida e brincalhona. Parece você às vezes. Eu realmente acho que os dois combinam. E já me passou pela cabeça que talvez pudessem ser um belo par.

— Eu e a Arrietty? Você ficou louco?

— Leorio, eu te conheço. Sei que gosta de mulheres também. A sua mãe me disse isso... E a Arrietty... parece ser exatamente o tipo de garota de quem você gostaria.

— Você não está falando sério...

— Estou enganado, Leorio?

Kurapika fitou-o com um olhar sóbrio. Um olhar difícil de resistir.

— Bom, eu... — Leorio suspirou. — Acho que sim. Se já não fosse por você... se não fosse por isso tudo... talvez eu me apaixonasse por ela, sim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo minuto. Kurode esfregou o focinho no pulso de Leorio. Eles se perderam em seus próprios receios. Até que começaram a rir.

— Não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa.

— Ei, não roube a minha fala.

— Desculpe, Kura. É que eu sou inseguro às vezes.

O Kuruta suspirou.

— Peço desculpas também. Eu deveria parar de pensar que você pode me abandonar a qualquer momento para ficar com uma mulher.

— Isso, não! Isso, nunca! — Leorio virou-se para ele. — Eu te amo, Kurapika. Amo cada pedacinho de você. Exceto essa fantasia genérica aí e essa coruja ridícula.

— Você implicou mesmo com a minha coruja, hein?

— É. Mal posso esperar para arrancá-la.

Kurapika meneou a cabeça.

— Leorio...

Calou-se. O Paradinight tocava seu rosto. Tocava-o daquela mesma forma delicada de quando visitaram Anna.

— Eu amo você, está bem? Nunca duvide disso.

Kurapika fechou os olhos.

— Sim.

Eles se beijaram. Um beijo cálido que causava uma sensação gostosa e aconchegante. Queriam que aquele beijo durasse a noite inteira.

— Procurem um quarto! — exclamou Arrietty, debruçada na corda que delimitava a arena.

— A-arrietty! — balbuciou Kurapika.

— Eu ganhei! — Ela ergueu o punho. — Por que vocês não vêm? Eu fico com o Kurode.

— Bom, você quer tentar, Kura?

— Tudo bem. Pode ser.

— Ótimo. — Leorio sorriu. — Vou arrancar essa coruja daí.

— Você _cismou_ com isso!

Os dois entraram na arena enquanto Klaus e Arrietty saíam.

— Poxa, Arrietty. Precisava ter usado nen no final? Você quase deslocou meu braço.

— Precisava. E deixa de ser fracote. Você é um Hunter ou não?

— Você usou _shu_ na espada. Isso não estava nas regras. É trapaça!

— Você que é um fracote por ter demorado a fazer o mesmo.

— Porque eu estava jogando limpo!

Klaus tirou o chapéu de Peter Pan para ajeitar os cabelos. Arrietty agachou-se para brincar com Kurode. E Leorio engoliu em seco, porque ele deveria ser mesmo muito idiota para desafiar Kurapika para uma luta.

 

— Tchauzinho, Kurode — disse Kurapika, afagando seu pescoço. — A gente se vê mais tarde.

O cachorro ganiu baixinho. Queria ficar com eles.

— Daqui a pouco a banda vai tocar uma música muito alta. Acredite em mim, você não quer ficar aqui.

Kurode olhou de Kurapika para Leorio, de Leorio para Klaus, de Klaus para Bruna, e desta para Leorio de novo. Ganiu.

— Eu não devia ter trazido ele...

— Não fala assim! — protestou Arrietty. — Eu queria conhecer o bebê Kurode!

— Bebê grande esse... — comentou Klaus.

— Bruna, muito obrigado mesmo pelo favor! — disse Leorio, estendendo a guia.

— Que nada! Será um prazer cuidar do bebê Kurode.

— Viu? — Arrietty encarou o namorado. — O apelido já até pegou!

— Aqui está o dinheiro do táxi. E manda um abraço para a Dona Gertrudes por mim.

— Se a vovó já não estiver dormindo...

Bruna empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e fitou Kurapika por alguns segundos, como se estivesse em transe.

— Então, você é o namorado dele, né? Só tinha te visto por relance no corredor...

— Sim. Acho que me lembro de vê-la também.

— É... Bom, eu estou indo. Tchau, Leo! Tchau, Kurapika! Tchau, gente!

Bruna seguiu para fora do parque puxando Kurode. Ele olhou para trás algumas vezes, mas logo cedeu. Klaus suspirou.

— Fiquei com pena dela.

— Ah, vida que segue! — rebateu Arrietty.

— Parecia que ela ia chorar.

— Eh? Não seja maldoso!

Kurapika franziu o cenho sem entender. A seu lado, Leorio coçava a nuca.

— Do que vocês estão falando?

— Xi...

— Ele não percebeu.

— Contamos para ele, Klaus?

— Me inclui fora dessa.

— Mas o quê... Leorio, do que eles estão falando?

— Eu não faço ideia! — respondeu Leorio um pouco alto demais.

— A fantasia dela era legal. Viu só? Ela estava vestida de Sininho.

— Ela tem, tipo, quinze anos, Klaus.

— Eu estava falando da fantasia, cacete! Quero dizer, foi uma coincidência engraçada ela estar de Sininho.

— A gente já deve ter passado por umas cinco Sininhos. Pessoal não tem criatividade para fantasia. Por que acha que eu vim de Capitão Gancho?

— Ah, ‘tá... Pelo menos duas pessoas me pararam hoje achando que eu era o Link.

Arrietty fez uma careta.

— O que isso tem a ver?

— Leorio, o que está acontecendo? — insistiu Kurapika. — O que tem a Bruna?

— Nada. Nada. Ei, olha! Uma barraca de chocolates. Vamos comprar umas barrinhas?

— Eu não quero choco...

— Chocolates! — Arrietty puxou Klaus pelo braço. — Avante, tropa! Ou eu mando todo mundo pular da prancha!

— Ai, ‘pera aí! Calma, Arrietty! — resmungou Klaus enquanto era arrastado.

Kurapika franziu ainda mais o cenho.

— Eu sinto que não tive 1% de controle sobre os últimos cinco minutos da minha vida.

— Bom, se esses dois continuarem a fazer parte das nossas vidas, é melhor você se acostumar — rebateu Leorio, tomando sua mão para levá-lo até a barraca de chocolates.

 

— O show começou! O show começou! — exclamou Arrietty, saltitando.

Klaus esfregou as pálpebras. Leorio pousou a mão em seu ombro.

— Eu entendo sua dor de cabeça.

— Eu quero dançar! Vamos!

Eles se aproximaram o quanto puderam do palco. Os primeiros acordes tocavam, animando a multidão. A música parou por um breve instante, e o vocalista apresentou a banda. Houve aplausos e muita ovação.

— Eu já cantei em uma banda algumas vezes — disse Klaus.

— É mesmo? — Kurapika interessou-se. — Gostaria de ouvir algum dia.

— É, mas eu só canto mais ou menos bem.

— Mentira, você é ótimo — contestou Arrietty.

— Você acha?

— ‘Cê só fala essas coisas para ser elogiado.

Ele virou o rosto, mas parecia exibir um leve sorriso. A banda começou a tocar. A partir daquele momento, Leorio percebeu que não haveria mais conversa. Apenas muita música e gritos. Puxou Kurapika para dançar.

— Eu não danço! — gritou o Kuruta.

— Dança, sim! Ou eu vou usar um Tarantallegra em você!

Kurapika inspirou fundo, ergueu os braços e começou a dançar de forma desengonçada. Leorio riu, puxou-o para perto e lhe deu um beijo.

— Imite o que eu fizer — gritou.

Leorio ergueu os braços e começou a dançar. Kurapika imitou-o sem muito jeito. Depois de um tempo, foi dominado pela música e conseguiu soltar o corpo. Pulou várias vezes, caindo nos braços de Leorio.

— Desculpe...

— Tudo bem!

Eles trocaram um olhar. Não percebiam mais nada a seu redor. Arrietty e Klaus haviam sumido. A própria música parecia ter sumido, apesar de ainda estremecer o chão.

— Eu amo você! — exclamou Leorio.

— O quê? — Kurapika gritou de volta.

— Eu disse que amo você!

O Kuruta beijou-o. Um beijo rápido e carinhoso. Sorria quando se afastou.

— Eu ouvi!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos?  
> No começo, eu havia planejado um drama mais longo e pesado com direito a lutas e momentos de tensão. Mas acho que já tivemos muita tensão nas últimas semanas. E, sim, eu estou falando de política. Pessoalmente, fiquei um pouco mal; quem me acompanha viu as duas oneshots que postei sobre isso. E eu sei que algumas das minhas leitoras também ficaram mal. Mas não podemos nos deixar abater. A vida continua, e existem muitas tretas a serem resolvidas, como esses lances do Estatuto do Desarmamento e do Escola sem Juízo, para citar apenas dois exemplos. Por tudo isso, eu reformulei minhas ideias iniciais e decidi investir nesta oneshot meio comédia, meio fluffy.  
> Espero que tenham gostado do Klaus. Ele terá um papel protagonista nas minhas fanfics futuras. Tenho planejado aos poucos sua história e a forma como ele conheceu a Arrietty. Os dois são bem engraçadinhos juntos, né non? Eu ri escrevendo as briguinhas deles. A quem quiser se aprofundar desde logo, sugiro a oneshot “Você que almeja o sol”. A versão que postei aqui ainda é só um rascunho. Eu escrevi bem rapidinho só para registrar algumas ideias e ver como elas ficavam. Algum dia escreverei uma versão nova e mais detalhada.  
> E... é isso, gente. Se cuidem! Beijos no kokoro! :*


End file.
